


this is my design.

by theminnesotashrike



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Hates Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminnesotashrike/pseuds/theminnesotashrike
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	1. "what the fuck, hannibal?"

will heard a knock at his door and although he wasn't planning on answering it, he wasn't in the mood for company, he just wanted his dogs to stop barking. he got out of bed and made his way to the door, shocked to see his "psychiatrist" in front of him.  
hannibal was, oddly, wearing a three-piece-suit at - what time was it? - 1am. after a few silent seconds, will suddenly felt a gush of cold air against his bare legs,

"wanna come inside?" will asked, shivering , really not wanting to deal with hannibal's cryptic speak right now.

"i'd love to, dear william" he replied suggestively, sauntering into the living room to nonchalantly pet winston's head. will cringed.

will graham knew dr. lecter was gay, or at least had some attraction to men. he'd always been too confident around will, as if trying to impress him. will had only noticed hannibal was interested in him though after he had started touching the younger man; nothing too inappropriate, just a hand lingering on his shoulder for a second too long.  
will was always hesitant around him, as though hannibal could see straight into his disturbed mine, and maybe he could. all he could be sure about was that his brain was definitely not as fucking dark and disgusting as hannibal's was. he knew the man was the chesapeake ripper, and had tried to tell people, only hannibal framed will to get himself out the situation, which wasn't hard. will had a background of mental illness and instability, childhood trauma and poverty; who would listen to him over one of baltimore's more respected psychiatrists? hannibal went to the fucking opera and hosted dinner parties, for god's sake.

"what're you doing here at this time?" will wondered out loud, although he was thinking about why hannibal was here at all.

his thought was cut off as hannibal forced his mouth onto will's and grabbed his waist, pushing him against the nearest wall whilst simultaneously trying not to step on the sleeping dogs scattered about the floor. will got both hands on his chest and pushed, with no thought about the dogs, sending the older man tumbling towards his fishing lures. winston jumped up with a bark, and will comforted him before confronting the psychiatrist about, well, whatever the fuck that was.

"what the fuck, hannibal?" will shouted.


	2. "i want to kill you, dr. lecter"

the saddest part of this was that will graham had just scraped the tiniest bit of normality into his life. until detective jack crawford had come and pulled him out of his lecture hall. nothing had been the same since that day; the day he met hannibal.

hannibal, the man that just tried to kiss him, and is now desperately trying to clean up will's desk after being launched into it, sending everything, well.. everywhere. there was fish hooks and bait covering the floor. the bait didn't last long on the floor with the dogs around, but hannibal still made an attempt, quite a brave attempt considering will hadn't fed his dogs yet. it was probably as an apology for launching himself onto a half-awake, half-dressed will after barely saying hello to him.  
it was certain that will was a lot more awake now.

"hannibal, answer me" will demanded, after several minutes of silence.

hannibal eventually gave up, stood up and straightened out his suit. after a few silent minutes, he finally turned to face will.

"i'm sorry william," hannibal whispered. "i don't know what came over me".

will had no idea what to do. for an empath, he'd never really known what to do around people, especially not psychopathic doctors who had just tried to kiss him. having nothing to say, will reached round and began to fiddle with the hair on the back of his neck.

"you need a haircut," hannibal chuckled. "you look like one of your dogs."

"you just tried to kiss me, and now you're insulting my hair?" will asked, kinda pissed off that hannibal was pretending nothing just happened. "i thought you hated rude people."

"i didn't mean to be rude will, i was merely making and observation." hannibal mused, stupid smirk on his face.

god, will hated his smirk; he wanted to wipe it off of hannibal's stupid face. sensing this, the older man let out a chuckle.

"are you ok, will?" hannibal asked with faux curiosity, after another few minutes of silence. "what are you thinking about?". he's still smirking.

will often found himself wondering why hannibal was so patronising, but especially tonight. the psychiatrist knew exactly what the younger man was thinking about, and who wouldn't? anyone who looked at will right now could take a good guess. his hands were shaking and his teary eyes were boring into hannibal's.

"i want to kill you, dr. lecter".


End file.
